


Sometimes even the truth doesn't change things

by ShaniFee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Conflict, Friends to Lovers to Friends to ?, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, being friends again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniFee/pseuds/ShaniFee
Summary: So i read this fanfiction some time ago. It was mostly about Isak/even, but, well, everyone else was in. And there was this scene where Isak is totally drunk and apologises to Jonas for the thing with Eva. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. I’d like to add that I’m usually more into this Eva/chris thing, but right now i like Jonas a lot…So to get to the point, I mean, yes, I know Eva fucked the whole thing up by kissing Chris. But Jonas made her feel insecure and, well, the history. But Isak kind of pushed it, there. Not only by telling Iben or by giving Eva the advice to not tell Jonas… He also knew what Jonas was hiding from Eva (the thing with smoking weed) and texting with Ingrid. I love Isak and I understand where it is all coming from, but still, he was a bitch.And I wrote this story before season 4 was even on half, so i already had this feeling that there was something between Eva and Jonas… just don’t know why.So I kind of wonder if Jonas knows the full story and how he would react to the full truth.





	Sometimes even the truth doesn't change things

**Sondag 02:37**

They were drunk and stoned; well, at least Isak was. The cool air had cleared Jonas’s head. They hadn’t been this drunk in quite a while. Isak, Jonas and the rest of the guys had been out together, except for Even, who had to work late and wanted to visit his parents. Now, the two of them were on their way home. Jonas had his arm around Isak’s middle to support him and keep him upright. Because, God, was this boy drunk, he couldn't even walk straight anymore. As they had almost reached Isak’s and Even’s doorsteps, Isak began to talk. 

His words were unsteady and mumbled: “I love Even so much. But you know, I liked you for quite a long time, right? And I hated to see you so happy with Eva-” He paused. 

Jonas rang the doorbell, he would need Evens help to get Isak up the stairs to the apartment. 

“Isak, it’s okay. Let’s just not talk about it, this chapter is closed for a while now.” He was hoping to hear Even’s voice in the speaker quickly, because he didn’t want to go where Isak’s thoughts just went.  
There was a quacking sound as Even’s voice asked “Yes?”

“I need you to come down and help me to get Isak up the stairs.” Let him hurry, was all Jonas could think.

“Uhhhh my Evvvvviiii!” Isak smiled wide at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. They could hear how Even hung up. Isak turned, focusing his eyes on Jonas again. Jonas could see that his wish wouldn’t be heard and Isak would continue “I liked you, she asked so much of you and I screwed the whole thing up for you, I told Iben. I was so jealous. I told her not to…” 

That's when the front door opened and Even came out, just in his boxers and a hoodie, hair standing up to all sides from sleeping. He was looking at his drunk boyfriend, who immediatly launched at him.

“I love you so much,” Isak said, and threw his arms around Even’s neck. 

“You smell like you took a bath in alcohol….” Was all Even had to say to that, which made Jonas laugh.  
“Well…,” he wanted to explain, because Even wasn’t far from the truth, but he was interrupted by Isak taking two steps back. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” 

Both Jonas and Even jumped forward to hold Isak, who started throwing up in the flowers next to the door, without any further warning. 

“Better?” Even asked, more to know if Isak was finished than really expecting him to be better. Isak just groaned as an answer. 

“Okay let's get you up, then. Jonas are you coming?” Even asked looking at Jonas, who still stood in place. The plan had been to sleep at Isak’s so he wouldn't have to walk home drunk and alone, but, for the first time, he didn’t felt up for it. 

 

“Uhh. I think I’ll pass, thanks.” 

“Oh, you're sure, don’t you think it's better to stay?” 

Jonas shook his head

“Oookay, at least let me call you a cab.” Jonas could hear the concern and confusion in Even’s voice.

“No, no I’m fine. A walk will be good. Take care of Isak. Sorry he’s so wasted, I will let you know when I'm home. Night, talk tomorrow.” With that he turned around.  
And walked away. 

He felt awkwardly sober and still his mind was a mess. Jonas couldn't stop thinking about Isak’s words. He was confused, none of Isak’s words made any sense to him. What did Isak meant by saying he screwed up?  
Eva had been the one who’d kissed Chris. He himself had been the one who’d had secrets, smoking weed. Eva didn’t tell him about it herself, he had to find out over Elias. She’d clung so much back then, had been jealous, did not trusted him.  
Isak had been there for him the whole time, listened, comforted him. He himself had made Eva feel insecure. He…  
The thoughts were getting too much, they kept on coming to him, all of them like questions. He couldn’t stop and his from alcohol-clouded mind couldn’t make any sense out of it.  
So when he reached home, he went straight to bed.  
Before he turned off the light, he texted Even. 

Home: Jonas 

He hoped sleep would stop his brain from thinking.

**Sondag 12:23**

He dreams during the night had been weird. Isak’s words mixed with pictures of Eva kissing him, kissing Chris, of Isak hugging him, the day he’d punched Chris.  
Isak’s words were coming back to him. And he still couldn't make any sense out of them.  
What did Isak mean by saying he talked to Iben, how did he even know Iben?  
Who’d asked what?  
And what was that thing with ‘told her not to what’?  
To tell? But to tell what?  
Did Isak knew about the kiss and had chosen not to tell him?  
He felt like he had missed quite a lot of things back than.  
He’d never questioned why Eva and Isak stopped talking and hanging out with each other. He’d just assumed that it was because Isak was his best friend, but then, he and Eva had still been close. And now, when he was thinking more about it, why did he Jonas and Eva and had gotten along quite well, and not Isak and Eva? 

 

What happened between the two of them? 

 

Jonas tried to push the thought away, it didn't mattered anymore. Like he’d said, the chapter was closed. Isak had Even, Eva had fun with whoever she wanted to. He wondered, what was going on between her and Chris.  
It was strange, Chris was a fuckboy. He’d cheated on Iben more than once and after that, he had more than just one girl every weekend. And still, Jonas had seen them quite a lot together. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone made the sound of an incoming message. It was a Text from Even. 

Home: Jonas 

Even: Glad you made it home safe, everything good?  
Hangover?  
Come over later? 

Going skating, see you two on monday!: Jonas 

Even: Have fun 

 

**Mandag 07:58**

They met in the courtyard. Jonas was already chatting with Mahdi and Magnus when  
Even and Isak arrived.  
Magnus began to laugh, “That was a hell of a night lordag.” 

“Oh please, let's not talk about it,” Isak groaned. ”I don't even remember how I got home. Well, I remember walking with you and next thing I threw up.” 

“You don’t remember anything else?” Jonas asked. 

“Nope, so why didn't you sleep at our place?” That was the question Jonas had hoped he didn’t have to answer, because he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to tell Isak about everything anymore.

“Uhh” 

“You didn't sleep at Isak’s? Wasn't that that the whole point in bringing him home, cause it wasn't that far?” Mahid raised his eyebrows, Magnus mouth hung open slightly. 

“Yeah, well, needed to clear my head and that throwing up part, and then I remembered that i wanted to meet so guys at the skatepark so well…”  
He noticed he was trembling. The others looked at him, frowning and with raised eyebrows. 

“Okay…” The four didn’t look convinced at all that's when the first bell rang, he was safe, so they went inside. 

 

**Torsdag 12.45**

Isak’s words were still on his mind. He just couldn't let it go. He was standing next to the window on the first floor, watching Eva talk to her girls. She was still in his life, joking, having fun, but they hang out less than before. Even less then when they weren’t together. He still considers her his friend, his best girlfriend even. But he there was something he couldn't put a finger on, he kind of missed her. With that he decided to talk to her, starting to walk the stairs down.  
Eva’d changed a lot since the two of them had broken up. She went out with her girls a lot, or with that Eskild guy, Noora’s gay best friend and Isak’s old roommate.  
She hooked up with a lot of guys, mostly penetrator Chris. And she sometimes hooked up with Vilde. Trying out who she wanted to be not giving a shit about what people thought about her, what they said about her. Jonas was kind of proud of her.  
He had a feeling like she had found her way back to herself. To the girl he had fallen in love with, the girl that had chosen him. The girl who was sure of herself, risked things, lived her life the fullest, and laughed. Even if she felt it had been a mistake to choose him over her best friend, for him, it was still the best thing that could have happened. Sometimes he had this weird old and new kind of feeling, like he’d had in first time. Walking out of the door, stepping out on the courtyard, taking a deep breath to get the guts to speak to her.

He walked over to the girls. “Can we talk?” He asked before he could chicken out. 

Eva looked up and drew her eyebrows together, then she smiled. “Sure, what’s up?” 

“Not here. Let’s meet at the skate park, around 16.00?” 

The astonishment was written all over her face and the “Ookay” sounded more like a question. The other girls looked at him in confusion as well. Vilde made big eyes, Chris’s mouth was slightly open, Sana was expressionless as always and Noora had her head to the side. 

“Great, see you later.” 

**Torsdag 16.10**

“Sorry, I’ve chatted with the girls and had to get a book from my locker.”  
Eva dropped down next to him a little breathlessly. 

“So, how is everything going for you?” 

She just raised an eyebrow like she wanted to say ‘really? I had to come here for this question?’ And she was right, but he wasn't sure how to start this, how to asked his questions. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know what the answers were, but this nagging feeling inside of him was too much. 

“Yeah, lame, I know. I just thought we haven't talked in a while. So how are things with the girls? And please don't tell me anything about Vilde, I already know too much about that topic!” 

That made Eva laugh. “Oh yeah, her and Magnus, that's really a thing. Well, Sana totally hangs herself in in the whole russ- buss thing. Well, we are not sure what the thing between Noora and William is, because Chris said he said William has a new girlfriend.” 

“And what is the thing between you and Chris? Still just fucking and getting drunk? Or are you a two a thing now.” He sounded more aggressive than he wanted to. He knew he just pushed a button. 

“Well, Jonas, it's none of your business what I do or don't do, and whom I’m doing it with.” Her voice had gotten cold in a second. Her whole body was tense, she straightened up her back. 

“So, you and Chris are a thing now? What the fuck, Eva, he is the reason we broke up in the first place.” He could feel the anger rise. He wasn't sure where it came from. He actually didn’t have a problem with Chris, not even with the two of them together, but this whole thinking about the past thing kind of rubbed on his nerves. 

“Oh, like, you haven't been with any other girls. You know what? At least I don't have to worry about other girls cause I feel confident around him, I’m having fun. And for me he wasn’t the reason I broke up with you and you know that.” She took a deep breath like she wanted to continue, but Jonas didn’t let her.

“Fun. Drinking at every party so much you puke or don’t remember anything, sounds soooo much fun really.” 

“You’re no one to judge, who gets stoned at every party in the bathroom? And so you know: Yes, I drink, and maybe I don't remember everything. But you know what? Have you ever thought about how it is to lose your two best friends, being talked shit over, see your ex-boyfriend with a new girl, not talk to your best boyfriend anymore?” 

Jonas pressed his lips together. he could still feel the anger. But he knew she was right. He took a deep breath, then another one, to get his feelings and thoughts in order again. Because that wasn’t the point of the whole conversation.  
And he did it again, he talked her down, instead of telling how proud he was.

“Yes, you're right.” thinking about her words, he felt more and more confused.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to. But still, are you doing it to forget? And why haven’t you talked to Isak for so long?” 

She didn’t looked at him. “Well, he was your best friend first.” 

“Yes, well, but the two of us talked so why wouldn't the two of you talk? 

Eva sucked her lips in. He could see how unsure she was of what to say to him. So there was really a bigger reason why Isak and Eva had drifted apart so much. 

“Have you ever asked Isak about it? Did you guys talked about all the shit that happened back then?” 

“No not really… why should I?” He turned to face her. She was biting her lip, fumbling with the sleeves of her jacked. 

“Eva, is there something I should know?” 

She stood up “Why are you asking all these questions now?” 

Now it was his turn to look down. 

“Jonas?” 

“Isak may have mentioned something and I just can’t get it out of my head…” 

“What did he say?” 

“Well, he was drunk and can't remember anything… he apologized for everything, that he squared up the things between you and me and that he was so jealous, that he liked me. I meen the way he liked me. And so other stuff.” 

Eva sat down beside him again, taking of her beanie, playing with it. 

“And I can’t stop asking myself what he could be sorry for. Cause he was there for me the whole time,...  
Is there something he has to be sorry for?” He paused waiting for her to say something, but she didn’t said a word. “Eva?” 

She took a deep breath. “I don't know, it's nothing he actually did to you, it's more what he said to me, which was a bit of an ass move. After that, I had some trouble trusting him…” 

“And what was that? What did he said to you, I mean?” 

“Ahhh mmh, Jonas...“ 

He raised his eyebrow. Her breathing sounded shaky, she was nervous, he could tell. He knew that Eva wouldn't say anything if he didn't push her. 

“He mumbled something about how he shouldn't have told you something, that you asked so many questions. What questions, what did he said to you?” 

“Jonas, those are thing he should tell you himself.” 

“Why should he tell me himself? It’s all about us, so tell me Pleeease. He also said he told Iben” He didn’t know how to go on from here, because Isak didn’t said anything futher than that.

“Oh, so you already know. He told you that he told Iben about Chris and my kiss on Halloween.” 

He hadn’t expected that. What the Fuck?

“SO you're saying HE KNEW ABOUT THE KISS BEFOR I DID?” His voice was rising with every word he said. He couldn’t believe it. His best friend knew that his girlfriend had kissed another guy and hadn’t let him know. He kept it from him. He felt betrayed. 

Eva’s eye widened with the realization that Jonas hadn’t known. “Jonas, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!” She touched his shoulder.

“I told him about the kiss, and begged that he wouldn't tell you, and he-” She stopped, her voice was shaking. “Jonas, please!” 

Please what, he asked himself? Don’t, be mad, forget about it, be sad, feel like a fool? Was he supposed to just let it go, just because it had happened a long time ago? He wasn't sure if he could do that. He was chill all the time. He stood up, he couldn't sit anymore, there was an unbearable tension inside him. 

“Is there more?” His voice was low, soundless. 

It was written all over Eva’s face, how sorry she was, how much she regretted she had even said a word. Her face was also full of concern, like she wasn't sure what he would do next. Well, he wasn't, either. She didn't answer, just looked at her shoes and then, up to him. 

“Jonas, talk to Isak. I can't tell you. I think I understand now why he did what he did, and I'm not angry anymore, but I was. He never did it to hurt you.” 

He glared at her, then turned around and started walking. 

“Where are you going, Jonas? Jonas wait, Wait!!” Eva grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to see Isak and ask him.”  
Eva opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it again, knowing it made no sense to talk him out of it. So Jonas started walking again. He could hear the her footsteps from behind. What was she doing? He’d expected Eva to leave him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m coming with you.” By the sound of her voice, Jonas could tell this wasn't a question, nor a suggestion. It was a statement and now it was his turn to not say anything, because there was nothing he could have said to change her mind. So they just started walking together. 

**Torsdag 17.41**

They’d almost reached the house Isak was living in. 

“Hey you're alright?” 

“I don't know. I’m sad that you didn’t tell me before, that he didn’t tell me. I’m angry about that whole shit. I don't know what to think about it. But I just have to hear what he has to say to all of that!” 

Eva just nodded, then she took a step forward and hugged him. He wasn’t sure if it was just to say goodbye or give him support. Jonas didn't knew what to say, so he tried to smile at her, but he could feel that he was failing. 

He rang the bell and just said: “Halla, it's me.” The buzzing sound came and Jonas pushed the door open, leaving Eva behind. He walked up the stairs to Isak’s and Even’s apartment. This place was like a second home, not even the fact that Isak now lived with Even had changed anything about that. It was like it had been all the time, there was always space for the other one. 

The door was open, so he just walked inside, straight to the living and bedroom. 

“Hey, want to play Fifa?” Isak asked him, sitting on the bed. 

“Sure.” They sat down and started playing. He didn’t know how to bring it up. Just go for it and asked about what Isak told him, or… was there any other way? His playing was crap, Isak laughed about the fact how bad he was playing. 

“Last weekend, when you were so drunk you said some stuff about the time when Eva and I broke up. Is there something you want to tell me?” He didn’t looked at Isak while saying it. The sound of Isak swallowing hard was overly loud in the sudden silence between them. 

“You said, that you told Iben, that you told Eva something shitty, and that you are sorry. Isak, I want to know it all!” His voice had gotten a bit louder.

Isak took a deep breath. Than he began, his voice was unsteady and low. 

“I’ve done some pretty shitty stuff back then, I'm not proud about. Actually, I'm really fucking sorry for..-” he took a deep breath. “I was jealous and an idiot. It not only started with the kiss When Eva began to ask questions about you and Ingrid, I said I'm not sure why you texted with her. I made her even more insecure and vulnerable. And I advised her to ask Ingrid about everything instead of telling you about it and..-” His breath was shaking. “So when she came days later and told me about the kiss, I, I told her not to tell you.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “I knew if she would tell you, you would have forgiven her and I didn’t wanted you to. I kind of lied to her face. I was the shoulder she was crying on and I was also a main reason she did so. I was a bad friend to you for not telling you, for telling her to keep it from you and I was the one who told Iben about it all. I went behind your back. I’m so sorry.” In the end he sobbing. 

Jonas didn't know what to say to all of this. His chest felt tight, like he couldn't breathe anymore. He was angry, but he wasn't sure about what he was the most furious about. 

 

Gingerly, got up and walked to the door, pushing it open. He could hear Isak behind him, but as his best friend he knew he shouldn’t follow Jonas. The first steps, he took almost running, then he stopped. The tension was too much, so he hit the wall next to him.  
The boy up there had been his best friend since ever!  
But he’d went behind his back, had cursed him pain, had hurt his girlfriend, stabbed her in the back. In the end, he had made her lose everything she’d had left. And still, he was his best friend. Back then, he had been this quiet angry boy, who hadn’t known how to handle his pain about his parents, his sexuality. Jonas kind of got where it came from.  
He felt sorry for himself, for Isak and for Eva. Her words were also still lingering in his mind. 

Do you know how it feels like to lose your best girlfriends, your boyfriend and your best friend? 

No, he didn’t. He approached the door and opened it.  
He took in a deep breath and stepped outside.  
To his surprise, the first thing his eyes fell on was Eva. There was a clicking sound somewhere behind him but he didn't processed it at the moment. She must have been waiting for him the whole time, something he didn’t expected her to do. But it gave him a warm feeling in his chest. She stood up walking over. Here he was standing at the same spot where everything began, for him. 

When she arrived at his side she hugged him tightly, not letting go, and he just put his arms around her and dragged her even closer. They stood like this for a moment.  
Stepping back, her eyes were red as if she had been crying. And he felt his throat being tight as well. He turned, now the realization hit him, like a punch in his face. The door was closed, he had just left his best friend with all his self-blame and fear alone. His eyes widened, how must Isak be feeling right now? 

“I just walked out on him.” He could hear the panic in his own voice. 

“I didn’t tell him that I'm not mad at him, I mean I am, but...-” 

“Shh, Jonas, you have a spare key remember?”

He’d forgotten about that one, Isak had given it to him when they’d moved in, just in case he would forget his. 

Jonas took two steps at a time. He opened the apartment door and just stepped inside, glancing into the bedroom and then the kitchen, where Isak stood. He launched forward and embraced him. 

“You were a miserable idiot back then and what you did was an asshole move, but you are still my best friend.” 

He could feel how startled Isak was, it took him a few seconds, but then he hugged him back. Feeling Isak shift, he turned a little to see Eva standing in the doorway, biting her lip. Jonas let go of Isak, took a few steps back and gave, Isak a little push. Isak smiled awkwardly and took a step in Eva's direction. Her smile was shy like she wasn’t sure what would happen now. Her voice was low when she began to speak “I’m sorry Isak, i know what I said, but he tricked me and…” That's when Isak reached her side, embracing her in his arms. Eva’s whole Body relaxed and putting her arms around isak. Seeing this warmed up Jonas chest so he didn't hesitate and hugged the two of them.  
He could hear Eva mumble: “I’ve missed us.” And felt Isak nodding. 

“Yeah.” He’d really missed the three of them, hanging out. Maybe he’d even missed Eva more than he wanted to. No, not maybe. He missed her, missed having her around!

That’s when someone cleared his throat and they let go of each other. In the doorway stood Even with and confused look on his face. “Have I missed something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of forgot to say, english isn’t my first language, and this is my first story ever… so if there are any mistakes please let me know. And comments are welcome :)


End file.
